Take Care
by benova13
Summary: Shanna is the sister of a well known wrestler in the state. Along the way she has met wrestlers and made friends by supporting them and taking care of them in their journey to make it to the big leagues. However, she didn't bank on falling for one of them, Jon Moxley in particular.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anyone other then the original characters in this story. I don't know anyone that will be mentioned in the story. I write for enjoyment and not profit.**_

_**Even though this is a Dean Ambrose story, this story is based off his indy days as Jon Moxley. Let me stress that everything in this story is purely made up. I haven't watched much of his stuff, and decided to just write based of my days in the indy circuit with friends. I thought this would be a good challenge for me, and Ambrose's reputation in the indys is quite known, so I wanted to create something different. This is a different change of pace for me, because I'm a Roman lover. But I hope you like it. Enjoy! -benova13**_

Take Care  
Chapter 1

Kicking her heels off, Shanna Smith Malone dropped off her various items in different places as she walked through her double wide trailer. Her purse was dumped on the couch, her jacket on the kitchen table, and her sweet tea from McDonald's rested on the kitchen counter. It had been a very long night, and with her brother and two other guys in tow on the way it was going to be longer.

Not wasting any time, Shanna quickly changed into a two piece pajama set and gathered the things she dropped off earlier. She put her purse in the bedroom, and hung her jacket up on the hanger sitting beside the door. She worked on her sweet tea while straightening up the house and brewing some more sweet tea for the small army that was on the way.

Once she was done with that, she kicked back on the couch and enjoyed what little quiet time she had left. The nightly news was on, so Shanna left it on there. It was a change of pace versus earlier in the night, where locals hooted and hollered throughout the night in the small, cramped gym the local show was held tonight. The air was stuffy and you couldn't tell it was cool and comfortable outside for the bodies packed in the gym.

Shanna was not only a fan. She was the sister of a very popular wrestler around the state. His real name was Max Smith, but his wrestling name was Max DeGroot. And because he was popular, he was around a lot of wrestlers over time. She had met quite a few of them, becoming friends with some and others were eventually enemies. Frenemies even. Shanna watched some make it to Ring of Honor and TNA with pride, knowing she was a small part of them making it.

And by that, meaning that she was one of the ladies who would "take care" of the workers. With her brother, if they were traveling with him, they ended up staying at her place eventually. Shanna gave them a place to stay, freshen up or get a quick dinner before they headed out to their next show. She just made sure they had what they needed beforehand. But that's not to say they didn't try. Many of them did try, but found out that she didn't play that game. She was never a ring rat.

A lot of times, a good portion of them used her and she eventually cut them off. But there were ones who always thanked her for her generosity. Shanna never wanted anything from them. Like her brother, they were all chasing a dream. She was glad to help aid them in that. Shanna knew first hand the struggle they faced to "make it".

Even though she was in for a long night, she preferred that much more versus her past life. It was a bad time for Shanna, and the saying "things get worse before they get better" very much applied to that situation. Staying busy with her brother's career, then her own job kept her mind off of it and Shanna focused on being positive. Of course in a career like pro wrestling, that was a task at times.

Within minutes, the trio had arrived. The bass boomed from the vehicle and ended suddenly. It followed with loud, drunk chatter, as they got their things out and they entered the house. _Here we go..._ Shanna thought to herself.

"Hey girl!" One of the guys said, coming her way to hug her. "You see the match?"

"Of course I did." She returned the hug. "They always save the best for last, right?"

"Absolutely."

Her company got settled down and they just chilled out. One of the guys turned his IPod on, letting the music play while the other guy got drinks out for everyone. The next couple hours they talked about the show and bullshitted around with one another. It ended up not being a bad night. There was laughs all around. These were Shanna's favorite nights.

"I'm going to bed for the night. I'll see y'all in the morning?"

"Sure thing!"

The next morning came soon enough and before she knew it, it was time to wake up. Getting a quick shower, she got dressed and went into the kitchen to see what she had for the small army. Her brother was awake, looking through his phone. He was most likely on Facebook, which was his main use of social media.

"What time are you leaving?" She asked.

"Probably around 1." He said, looking up. "We have a show in New York today. We're gonna hang at Impact this week too; I was able to switch shifts Thursday."

"Oh cool, hope it works out." She said, still fumbling through the refrigerator. "Hmm I got some leftover chicken. Pot pies sound good?"

"Hell yea sis!"

She was excited about the information her brother passed to her. He wanted to eventually make it to WWE, but it could take years for him to realize that dream, depending. TNA had a pretty decent talent pool, and he had expressed desire to work with some of them. It could work out. He said he planned to try out for Ring of Honor in 6 months; he wanted to get in better shape first and fine tune his promo skills.

She thought about his possibilities as she made them lunch. Since they were nine and ten, wrestling was a big part of their lives. Shanna was pretty shocked when he had made the decision to wrestle. But he was pretty good at it. Maybe he will make it one day. He had eventually encouraged her to try as well. She took one bump though and that was the end of it. Shanna knew it wasn't for her. She'll just watch from the stands.

Soon enough, it was time for the small army to go. They had gotten their showers and one of them needed laundry done, which Shanna was kind enough to let him use her stuff. Thanking her, each one of them gave her hugs before packing into the car and starting their journey. Shanna's brother said he would see her next week.

"There's a new promotion starting up called XZW." Max said. "They're going to be at the park next week for that festival shit going on, I figured I could give them a try."

"Okay sounds good." Shanna said. She waved at them as they were driving off.

Little did Shanna know, it was going to change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own no one but the original characters in this story. The storyline is purely made up._**

Take Care  
Chapter 2

_One week later_

Chaos was scattered around the park since Shanna and Max arrived there. He was booked for Xtreme Zone Wrestling, a promotion that held potential of her brother being a regular. Even though it was just starting up, both of them had heard good things about it since he got booked and wanted to see what it was about. There was a local festival going on, and XZW was able to book a spot during the afternoon. Shanna was thankful that temperatures was in the high 60s. One of the reasons she loved Pennsylvania.

Shanna was able to find a seat in the bleachers, preferring to sit on the next to last row on the corner. That way she could avoid people and to lean against the last row. She was a pretty girl, but she didn't like the attention she would get at these shows. Since her brother started wrestling, both of them thought it was important to look the part and be taken seriously. Her brother showed up wearing a button down shirt and khakis, completed with nice shoes and a tie. Shanna liked to dress up as well. She did simple, flowing khaki pants and a black, long sleeved shirt. She finished it with clunky black heels. Not too much, but enough to make a statement. Sometimes she would dress down, but the feeling she would get being the best dressed was exhilarating.

The show would start in 30 minutes. In the meantime, Shanna looked through Facebook on her phone to see if there was anything interesting going on. She saw she had a message from a old friend, which easily took up the thirty minutes to check in. Once the show started, Shanna knew it wouldn't be long before her brother was to make a appearance.

Immediately Shanna realized that the promotion focused heavily on Hardcore wrestling. While she didn't mind it a little bit, the first two matches were pretty brutal. The second match was a absolute bloodbath. She grimaced the entire match, and decided she wanted to leave as soon as they were able to. She couldn't believe they allowed this at the festival. No wonder it was booked late afternoon, early evening. Parents were taking their kids home.

Of course her brother was in the third match. Of course since the audience didn't know him, he got a lukewarm response. Shanna thanked God that he was playing heel. Max was a great heel versus a babyface. Another reason she was thankful was when the announcer said this was a one on one match. That eased her nerves just a little bit. If it was anything like the first two matches she was afraid she would have sit this one out.

It wasn't long before Max got the reaction he wanted. As he beat down the opponent, the crowd was almost booing him out of the park. Max escalated this further by talking shit to the crowd. That allowed the opponent to make a small comeback, only for Max to flatten him out with a finisher and score the pin. Shanna could immediately tell by the look on his face that something didn't go right.

Intermission followed afterwards, which her brother wasn't allowed to come out and visit because he was a heel, or a bad guy. Usually at every show, the faces, or the good guys, would just come out and mingle with the fans. Quickly, Shanna sent him a quick text to ask about when they were leaving. A few minutes passed before she got the response. It would be a few minutes though. Standing up, Shanna figured she would head back out to the car and wait for Max there. After stretching she began to descend down the bleachers, being careful as she wore chunky heels.

"Need a hand, Miss?" A deep gravely voice distracted her. Turning towards the sound, Shanna looked down to see what looked to be a wrestler offering his hand to her. Smiling, she took his hand and finished walking down the bleacher stairs.

"Thank you." She said. "You wrestle here too?"

"Yea I do." He turned to light a cigarette so he didn't blow smoke in her face. He was wearing a jacket and it read "MOX" on the back in big letters.

"That's cool. How long you been here?"

The Mox guy took a puff of the cigarette before answering Shanna's question. "About a year. Hell I don't know."

"I thought this is a starter?" She asked.

"Yes and no. See, Joey used to run this other promotion KCW somewhere close to Philly. He got arrested and the promotion folded. So his brother got in touch with the workers and started this up."

"Oh I see." Shanna deduced that was the original owner and name.

"It's crazy shit." He took another puff of his cigarette.

Shanna nodded in acknowledgement, not sure of what else to say. _Okay, that was weird._ She thought to herself. Something about him intrigued her though. It was like he was arrogant, but not quite. His demeanor said it all about him. Even the way he smoked the cigarette it was a swagger to it. His own swagger. Shanna tilted her head to the side as she studied him.

"You're pretty cute." He said, startling her out of her trance. "We don't normally see those around here. What brought you around?"

Shanna blushed at the compliment. "Thanks...I...uh my bro wrestled here today."

"Ahh, the Max dude?"

"Yea." She said. "That's him."

"I figured much." Mox took another puff of his cigarette. "You two favor alot. You inherited the good looks."

"Oh wow, thanks." Shanna blushed. "Um, so I'm Shanna."

"Shanna." Mox smiled at her and nodded as he was checking her out. A flush come up her cheeks as she realized what he was doing. "I'm Jon."

"Nice to meet you." She said, as they shook hands. Chills went up and down her spine. It was confirmation she was attracted to him. Just what she needed.

After that, Max sent her a text that he was ready. Groaning, now she wanted to stay. Now that something caught her interest. It was the way it worked sometimes. She wondered when he was going up.

"I guess we're about to go." Shanna said in defeat.

"That's too bad. I'm up next." Jon said to her as the announcer told the crowd that Intermission was now over.

"You are? Cool, I'm hoping I can stay."

"I'd like for you to watch my match. Please?" Looking at her, Shanna found it hard to say no to him.

Jon ran to the back quickly as Shanna sent Max a quick text. To her disappointment, he was ready to go. Hopefully the match wouldn't be too long. Ten more minutes wouldn't hurt. Shanna sat down on the lower end of the bleacher stand and was ready to see what Jon was made of. After Jon made his entrance the match started off to a quick pace. Shanna noticed immediately that his style was quite different. He had a eccentric flair to him. A little extra "umph" in whatever he was doing.

Shanna also noticed that he was kind of showing off. She wondered in the back of her mind if he was trying to impress her. After the match was over, Jon grabbed the mic and cut a promo for the crowd. Shanna snapped her head up and was taken aback of how good he was with words. No doubt this guy was going to be a star. Shanna knew it. However, he made a challenge to someone and another match was started.

Her phone buzzed and it was a text from a annoyed Max. He was wondering why she didn't come to the car yet. When she text him back and told him Jon wanted her to watch his match, he didn't seem pleased.

_I'm ready to fucking go. I'm about to leave your ass._

Shanna rolled her eyes and continued to watch Jon's match. This time his opponent was really serving it to him. She really wished time was on her side, because other then Max, this was the first time since she was here that she was into the match. Shanna didn't want to leave. A couple minutes later, she felt Max's hand wrap around her wrist and yank her up.

"Get in the car." Max demanded, dragging her along. Shanna turned back to look toward Jon, who locked eyes with her.

Getting in the car, nothing was said between the siblings. They drove off soon after, and the silence continued. Disturbed was playing in the background as Max drove towards the highway. The space in the car was intense; Shanna just knew something didn't go right.

"Heading home?" She asked.

"Yea." His eyes continued onto the road.

"What's with the foul mood?"

"Everything. Match was terrible, the workers are terrible. I doubt I'll be back." He fumed.

"That's a shame." Shanna replied.

"Don't worry about it." He snapped. Shanna frowned in response.

Shanna turned towards the window and stared out into it as she thought about Jon. She had to admit he was pretty cute. However she had a rule to never date wrestlers. One they were full of drama worse then women. Then if she made a commitment to them, she would never be #1. In a business like wrestling the business come first. She would never see them regardless and there was alot of sacrifice in what they do. Shanna knew she would end up with a broken heart. But something about this Jon Mox guy had her willing to take that risk.

If this wasn't the last time she would see him, that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Take Care  
Chapter 3

_1 Month Later_

Shanna tapped her foot in impatience as the clock ticked down to the final minute of her shift. The relief was nowhere in sight and it had been a very long day. Customers were grouchy all day and it was like a plague out there. Every single one of them had something smart to say, something to complain about or were just straight rude. After she left, she was off for three days.

The clock read three o'clock, and with each second Shanna was getting more annoyed. She hated working at the convenience store, but living in a small town and not having a dependable car gave her little to no option. At least she was an assistant manager. Sighing, she waited for five minutes before calling the girl. After calling the second time with no answer, Shanna had to call her boss to relieve her.

She didn't need this crap on a day like today. Her and Max were going to two shows today, with the first one starting at five. Least the first show was a hour away and the second show was thirty minutes from home. Of course the second show was the XZW event. She smiled at the thought. A part of her hoped that she would see that Jon Mox guy again.

Thirty minutes late, Shanna rushed home and quickly fixed herself up for the long night ahead. Max was going back to New York tomorrow and would crash at their place. Before she had left the store, she stocked up on alcohol and bottled water in anticipation for the night ahead. And she silently thanked herself for having planned and laid out her outfit for the night. She decided to dress down tonight, a pair of jeans and a graphic tee with her Converses. She washed her face and applied fresh makeup before deciding she was satisfied.

Max showed up fifteen minutes after she got dressed and waited for her outside. Shanna rushed to the car and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing they were right on time. She told Max about her day, and it felt good to let that out.

"We were busy as shit at the diner." He replied. "I guess there's alot of traffic on the road for that bar be que competition."

When Max wasn't wrestling, he worked as a head cook at the local diner. His boss was lenient with his wrestling as he liked it too. Which is rare in the workforce. If you told people about about wrestling being your extra curricular activity, you didn't get hired or they made sure you didn't have time for it. That is why many of the guys and girls had to have that passion for wrestling. You won't make alot of money at first, but your passion, talent and drive could get you there. Shanna knew first hand it not only required that, but many needed good people in their corner. That was what drove her to offer her home to her friends in the first place. Watching Max struggle his first year was hard to watch. She knew that driving back and forth was getting to him, and from there she decided to do this. It was rewarding for her.

During the drive, Shanna found out why Max was angry the last time they were at XZW. The guy that he had wrestled was terrible. He didn't take anything Max suggested to him before the match and tried to make his match debut terrible. Max initially didn't want to come back, but he had heard through the grapevine that the dude had been kicked out of the promotion for the tactics with one of their main guys. After talking with the promoter, he decided to give XZW another chance.

The first show went by quick. Max was in the first match and as soon as it was over he was able to take off. By seven they were on the road to XZW. The show started at eight, so they had plenty of time to get there. XZW had secured a spot at a local flea market that was about thirty minutes from where Shanna and Max lived. If things went well and they had a good turn out, it could be a permanent agreement for XZW.

The brother and sister duo were able to grab a quick snack, as they planned on dinner somewhere after the show. Once they got there, they headed to their respective places. Shanna headed to the corner of the bleacher and propped herself there against the wall. Once again, she killed time by going onto Facebook.

To her surprise, Jon come out first. Now, she knew his ring name was Jon Moxley thanks to the announcer. It was quite catchy. Shanna sat up and took notice as Jon grabbed the mic to cut a promo. As he did, he looked around and when he saw her, snuck in a wink. Shanna blushed at the gesture. Dropping the mic, he waited for the person to come out, taunting him.

Much to Shanna's dismay it was a hardcore match. And this guy beat the shit out of him. By the time the match was done, Jon was bloodied and battered in the middle of the ring. But damn did he look good doing it. Shanna found herself worried about Jon after the match was over. When Intermission came, he didn't come out. Shanna started to wonder if he was okay. Then, it occured to her Jon was selling his injuries. Of course she knew that. It's a show until it was over. It had indeed been a long day.

Max's match was straight after intermission. From the looks of it, it was alot better then with the loser he was wrestling last time. Of course, he won his match cheating. By the time the show was over, Shanna too, changed her mind about XZW. They had a good show tonight, it kept her interest. They still had their hardcore matches, but with the regular matches they had it wasn't too shabby.

She went outside after the last match and waited outside for Max. A part of her hoped she would see Jon, much less talk to him. After the show all bets were off about selling the injuries. Max showed up about five minutes later and went to load his stuff up in the car.

"I'm starving." He said. "Ready?"

"Yea..." Shanna said in defeat.

"Some of the guys are heading to IHOP, does that sound good?" Shanna perked up at the possibility of running into Jon.

"Yea, sounds great."

A few minutes later Max found the IHOP and pulled into the parking lot. Some of the guys were already there, hanging out by their cars smoking. Shanna and Max walked over to the small group, and Jon was indeed there. After Max introduced Shanna, all of them shook hands and made small talk before stomping out their cigarettes to go inside.

"You getting anything?" Jon said to her as they were seated. He decided to sit next to her.

"Yea, we worked up an appetite between shows." She responded.

"I got it, get whatever."

"Alright then..." She said with a jubilant tone. "If I didn't know better, is this your way of saying we are on a date?" She raised a eyebrow at him.

"Consider it a group date." He motioned towards the others, who were bullshitting about the show.

"I'm fine with that." She smiled at him and looked at the menu. Jon was an interesting individual, that was for sure.

Max apparently heard the conversation, as he nudged Shanna in the ribs. She raised her eyebrows at him and the concern in his eyes said it all. The two siblings had a silent code of sorts. They could know what each other was thinking and not say a word. Shanna knew that once they were headed home she was in for a talk. Shanna pushed the thought away as she decided what she was having for dinner.

After the waitress took their order, Shanna and Jon got into some small talk. He told her about how he started getting interested in wrestling, and how he got started. Shanna was very impressed at how knowledgable he was about what the business as a whole. It was a turn on for her. He knew what he was talking about and could back up what he was saying at any debate, no doubt. Shanna liked that about him.

"So, what do you do Shanna?" He asked her.

"Mm, I work at a convenience store in town. I'm taking a break from school right now, so I focus on that and Max." She said.

"What did you go to school for?"

"Medical Office." She said. "I want to work in a doctor's office down the road."

"That's not bad. Maybe you'll see me one of these days in there."

"You never know Jon."

Shanna found out after dinner that he was staying with them tonight. He befriended Max during the show and turned out they got along well. Jon had a show in northern Pennsylvania tomorrow afternoon, so Max offered him a ride to get there, as he was heading back to New York. This information made her heart flutter in nerves. She thanked God she cleaned up the house this week.

Of course the car ride home was eventful. Shanna got an earful from Max as soon as they drove out of IHOP. She constantly rolled her eyes and tried to ignore what Max was saying. She hated when he lectured her. Then she was older.

"Shanna, he's a cool guy, but he's bad news for you." He said. "You don't need anyone like him in your life. Especially after Chris, Mom and Dad."

"But I need to move on with my life." She protested. "Let me make that choice and learn from that mistake if so be it."

"You have baggage, and trust me, wrestlers leech on to that and live to make it worse. Goddamn it, I knew this would happen sooner or later." Max slammed the steering wheel.

Jon and another wrestler followed them to their home, which was quite a drive. A few minutes later, Max pulled up in their driveway. Shanna unlocked the door while the guys unloaded their things. From there she started the washer so Max could wash his gear. If the others needed to do that, they could as well.

She didn't think Jon was the type looking for a relationship. He was chasing dreams and living them too, surely he wasn't looking to settle down. The wrestling lifestyle was chaotic at best. A couple dates after the show won't hurt. She wasn't sure what Max's deal was. It was her life, and it was time for move on from the hell she went through. She was ready to start a new chapter regardless if her and Jon embarked on a relationship or not.

After starting their laundry, Max put in "Kick Ass" and got some liquor and Four Lokos out of the fridge. Shanna downed a shot of Hypnotic and grabbed a Smirnoff afterwards to sip on while she settled next to Jon. The group started to talk about the show as the movie played and then the conversation went about various topics. Soon, it was time for Shanna to throw the laundry in the dryer. She went to get up and walk that way, she noticed Jon was checking her out again. Shanna added a switch in her hips to give him a reason to check her out. The alcohol was making her feel confident.

It didn't surprise her when Jon came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips as she was throwing clothes into the dryer. Once she threw them in there he pulled her close and nibbled on her ear, just to tease her. Shanna giggled at the gesture, and with alcohol already in her system, she more than welcomed any advances from him.

"You're looking pretty sexy tonight..." Jon whispered in her ear, kissing it and her cheek. His hands slipped just under the hem of her shirt, touching her skin. It sent chills up Shanna's spine, but it locked her in fear too. Last time someone touched her...

"You're not so bad yourself." She said, looking up at him. Breaking his hold, she started the dryer.

The two walked into the kitchen, and noticed Max and Shaun was outside smoking. Smirking, Shanna offered another shot of Hypnotic to Jon which he accepted. She poured a shot for him, and grabbed another shot glass from the cupboard to fill hers up. Once she did that, she held her glass up in a toast.

"To bigger and better things." She said.

"Cheers." They tapped the glasses and downed the shot.

As if they read each others minds, the two closed the gap between them and locked lips in a slow kiss. Jon ran a hand through her long brunette hair, down the length of it. Shanna placed both hands on his broad shoulders and let out a slight moan as his tongue entered through her parted lips, massaging hers.

The moment abruptly ended as Shanna heard footsteps on the porch. She broke the kiss and jumped back from him. To cover herself, she was pouring another shot of Hypnotic, and looked at him tilting the bottle towards him in a gesture of asking if he wanted another shot. He accepted and things seemed like it went okay.

"You're killing the Hypnotic tonight." Max said.

"You know I love it." She responded, downing the shot once more. So much for being nonchalant.

"I think I'm turning in tonight. I gotta run errands in the morning." She said, giving her brother a hug. "Jon, Shaun if you need showers, the towels are in the linen closet next to the bathroom. Individual soap and shampoo are in the bathroom in a basket on the toilet."

With that, she retired in her room for the night. She stripped down to her panties and put on a cute romper to bed. Sitting at her vanity, she brushed out her hair and for a moment placed a hand on the side of her face where Jon kissed her earlier. Shanna then ran a thumb over her lips where for that moment they belonged to him. Taking a deep breath, she turned on her fan and crawled into her king sized bed. She could only hope to have a decent night's sleep. The kiss was seared into her brain.

Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard her door open. Snapping her eyes open, she turned to face whoever decided to come in. Shanna then switched the lamp on, which it revealed to be Jon. Why he was in here, she wasn't sure. If there was any indication to what happened in the kitchen earlier, there was great chance that could continue.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a little annoyed that he bothered her.

Jon, who was just dressed in lounge pants, walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Shanna scooted over, turning on her side to face him. She wanted to go to bed. They could visit in the morning, but right now she needed beauty sleep. However, she took in the view beside her. His hair was slicked back and he smelled sweetly of the Irish Spring soap that she had out for him. She would be lying right now if she said she wasn't just a little bit turned on.

"Shaun is snoring." He started. "Passed right out. I figured it would be quieter in here and maybe you would like the company. If you don't mind that is."

"Cool." Shanna turned over and closed her eyes, silently hoping he would get the point, and that could go either way.

She shivered as she felt his hand creep up her thigh and flipped the soft fabric of her shorts back as he continued to push it up towards her. His hand then slipped under the hem of the shirt, touching her skin. Jon groaned as she pushed herself against him. Feeling fearful, Shanna took his invasive hand out from under her shirt and placed it just under her breasts. Her breathing quickened with each second passed and she stiffened as Jon placed his hand between them, feeling his breath on her ear lobe.

"I dare you to tell me to stop." He challenged in a whisper.

Shanna didn't respond, but instead captured his lips with hers. She plunged her tongue inside his mouth, tasting the bittersweet flavor of him and menthol cigarettes. His hand snuck inside the cup of her pajama top, exposing her breast to him. Slowly he rubbed a thumb over the already hardened nipple, making Shanna moan inside his mouth. Jon plucked it continuously as they continued kissing, only making the kiss deeper.

Shanna broke the kiss, kissing his cheek and then nipping at his ear lobe before he descended down onto her exposed breast. Jon slowly circled his tongue around her nipple before latching on, releasing it before repeating his movement. Shanna threw her head back against the pillow as he suckled on it, driving her wild. He then moved over her, using his free hand to shove her legs apart.

"I know you liked that." He smirked, pushing his erection onto her. Shanna pushed her hips back onto him in response. "Yes baby you will like this even more."

Shanna whimpered at his dirty talk. At this point she wasn't in control of her hormones anymore. She wanted to fuck this man and be his for the taking. The sexual tension had grown since earlier that evening and something was being done about it. Shanna brought Jon down to her and kissed him once more, grinding herself onto him.

Jon moved from her lips to her neck, devouring the sweet flesh. Shanna continued to moan and writhe underneath him. His hand exposed her other breast, thumbing her nipple back and forth as he tortured her with his lips and tongue. Kissing her once more, he kneaded both breasts following with pulling her nipples slightly. Gripping them a little tighter, he then used his tongue to lick up the path between them, devilishly looking at her while doing so. Shanna was even more turned on.

They were kissing once more when they heard some commotion in the hallway. Pushing Jon off her, Shanna got up to see what was going on in her house. She adjusted her pajamas and flattened out any bedhead she may have had before walking out the door. As she opened the door, she was met with an angry Max.

So much for a fun evening.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to everyone who's favorited, followed and reviewed this story. I'm sorry its taking me so long to update. With holidays comes busy time, and I want this story to "get cold" so when I edit, I'm sure it doesn't suck lol. Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story, and to my bestie, who as many times as I'm in doubt, she whips me back into gear. Enjoy! benova13**_

Take Care  
Chapter 4

The next couple of weeks were a blur and a drag for Shanna. Max rained on her parade and she didn't hear the end of it. It soured his and Jon's partnership for the time being, and it made things awkward. She tried ignoring Max and his tirades, and thank God he would be gone to Indiana for about a week. He was doing some training for his job, and managed to book a couple shows while doing so. In time, Shanna did manage to get Jon's number and maybe they could talk about what happened. It was slow time at work, so it weighed very heavy on her mind while she was there.

In the back of her mind though, she knew she needed to tell Jon about her recent past. And her secret. Shanna frowned at the thought. Jon deserved to know, and if they were going to be anything, he needed to know. She thought back to her and Max's argument.

_"Just because we're cool doesn't mean I fucking trust you Mox!" Max shouted at him._

_"Max! Stop it! Please, shut up." Shanna cried in protest._

_"Dude, chill out. I'm sorry for the shit ok?" Even in turmoil Jon was cool, calm and collected._

_Jon walked outside to smoke a cigarette and Shanna ran to the fridge to grab the bottle of Hypnotic. She wasn't worried about the shot glass, she wanted to drink the whole fucking bottle. It wasn't like Max had to deal with the mistake she made so long ago. He was so overprotective._

_"I don't need you fighting my fucking battles. I'm grown. I chose to let him in, and its none of your business what happened in my bedroom."_

_"Shanna you need guidance! Did you not learn from Chris!?"_

_"Not everyone is like Chris. I get that and I want to move on."_

_"This can't happen."_

_"Oh so you get to take Mom and Dad's place when you don't approve of something? Wow so much for living my life." She took a swig of the sweet alcohol._

_"You almost LOST your life. Goddamn it Shanna, their last words to me was to take care of you! You make it so fucking hard!"_

_"You think I don't know that?! I LIVED through it. I think I know what to look for. You know what, I'm done with this conversation." Shanna went back to her room, taking the Hypnotic bottle with her. She slammed the door shut despite Max's protest._

After Max left for Indiana, Jon was due to come to a XZW event for the weekend. Shanna had to work all weekend, and texted him to let him know he was welcome to stay with her. Another friend of theirs was staying that night too, so Shanna was comfortable in her decision.

The question on her mind was if Jon would actually show up to her place? Shanna knew there would be one way to find out. And plus it would be very late. He will most likely want to drink and bullshit before passing out for the night. Shoving the thought to the side, Shanna made a list to pick some things up from the store once she got off work. She had to work til 8 p.m., so it killed any intention on going to the shows.

Once she made it home, she saw that Nick was waiting for her in her driveway. Smiling, she greeted him with the biggest hug. He was the first friend she and Max made starting on this crazy journey that is independent wrestling. They all grew close; he was like a brother to her. Nick helped her bring the groceries in, and hit the shower soon after.

"You must've curtain jerked?" She asked him, as he emerged from the bathroom. Curtain jerk was the term for opening the show.

"Yea, and cut a promo. The crowd was dead as shit." He responded, handing Shanna the wet towel. "I'll go home tomorrow, figured you'd like the company."

"Yea, thanks." Shanna said. "We might have Jon join us, but that's a 'we'll believe it when we see it' type of thing."

"Gotcha." Nick turned on Shanna's Gamecube and loaded up a Need for Speed game.

Shanna decided to make some pasta and garlic bread for a late dinner. It made for great leftovers for the rest of the week if it made it that far. She immersed herself in her cooking skills while doing laundry and straightening up the house. Nick picked up on her multi-tasking, knowing she was avoiding conversation and asked her about it.

"You like Jon don't you?" He asked.

Shanna blushed at the question. "I do...but Max doesn't like the idea."

"I've heard." He said, staring intently at the game on the screen. "Max is just looking out for you, don't take it wrong. I know it's touchy with you guys, but I know Jon won't do anything to you like Chris did."

"Thanks..." Shanna smiled at him and continued to keep herself busy.

Dinner was done, and the two ate in silence. It was close to midnight, and Shanna was getting sleepy. She didn't need this late, filling dinner but damn it was good. She would have to do a extra workout in the morning, and she was okay with that.

Her thoughts were distracted when she saw headlights through the front window. After a moment, Jon showed up through her door. Silently, Shanna's heart did flips and she was smiling. She had to keep her cool though.

"It's polite to knock." Shanna joked.

"It's polite to say hello, too." Jon joked back, setting his things down.

"Hello." She smirked. "Dinner?"

"Yea, thanks."

After Nick left the next morning, Shanna had her chance to tell Jon everything. They could clear the air and he could know about her. After some small talk, he told her that he didn't have anything booked for today. Shanna frowned at this because she had to work from 12 to 6 today. A part of her wanted to call out of work and be with him all day. But bills needed to be paid. He probably had things to do as well.

_Why am I doing this_? Shanna thought to herself. She wasn't even sure what they were. It was certain that she had feelings for him. He seemed to reciprocate those feelings as well. Plus when she invited him over, he could've avoided the text message, but didn't. There _had_ to be something there. Shanna figured they were avoiding the conversation because of the altercation between Jon and Max.

Shanna tried to figure out when was the best time to tell him. It was just the two of them, and they could go ahead and get it out in the open. But it was going on 10 a.m., and Shanna needed to get ready for work. She figured she might as well put it out there now. Taking a deep breath, she waited til the TV went to commercial before speaking up.

"Jon...I wanted to ask you...about us..." She started.

"What about us?" He asked.

"Well its apparent there's something between us, and after the whole thing with Max..."

"Don't worry about it." He stopped her. "I get it alot. I'm a independent wrestler who travels the country. I don't have a squeaky clean reputation. I've been with a few women Shanna. I don't do the girlfriend thing much." He looked over at her.

"Oh." Shanna looked down.

"I like you Shanna." He said, taking a deep breath. "I'm not good enough for you. You're beautiful, smart, independent. You need someone better then me."

Shanna didn't expect this kind of response. She would be lying if she said she was okay with it. For some reason his last comment irked her. Maybe it was due to the relentless conversations with Max about Jon, but one thing was for sure. Shanna was going to let him know a thing or two before it was over with.

"You don't know me!'' She shouted, getting up. "Why does everyone assume things about me? It's like people dictate what I should and should not do, have, go, etc. And don't put yourself down. Because in the little time I known you, I think you are more then what you give yourself credit for."

"I have a past too. Let me tell you what I've been through. I didn't live some kind of fairy tale life. Max and I have been on our own since 15 and 16. Both of our parents were very sick then. They died within 6 months of one another. Max had just turned 17, and by state law he was my legal guardian."

"I'm sorry." He said in a hushed voice.

"Our parents left us a trust fund for when we turned 18. It's not been easy. When I turned 18, Max started wrestling full time. I immersed myself in school and after school work programs to get by with the loneliness. By 19, I fell in love and I got married."

Jon's eyed widened at the revelation.

"It was not happy ever after. It was hell. I had to drop out of school because I was a fucking mess. I was a year away from graduating. Yea, I've been through some shit. Don't you dare tell me otherwise!"

"Look I really like you, but it's okay. I get the lifestyle." She got up and went to her room to start getting ready for work.

Shanna closed the door and immediately began to cry. She didn't like talking about her marriage, and it just opened old wounds. In fact, the court was slow to grant her a divorce. Being Jon didn't want anything with her, she spared him the secrets. All he needed to know was that she had been married. That part she felt better about. She wasn't prepared for his response at all. Was she just someone to fuck with for awhile? He did say he liked her. Shanna had gotten her hopes up, and now was a mess.

Shanna wiped her tears and got ready for work. She threw on a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt and topped it with pink and black sneakers. She then put her hair up in a pony tail and sprayed some cotton candy body spray on before heading out. Jon was still watching TV, he looked up at her as she grabbed her purse and keys. Nothing was said about Shanna's outburst earlier. She deduced that he didn't care.

"There's leftovers in the fridge, I'll be back around 6:30 if you're still here. If you leave, lock the door."

Shanna left and soon enough she started her 6 hour shift. Saturdays were always busy, so it made the time pass. As soon as 6 p.m. hit, Shanna was able to get out of the door. To her surprise, she saw Jon standing out next to her car smoking a cigarette. Her curiosity peaked as she walked towards him.

"Hey, you about to leave?" She asked him.

Jon took one last puff of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stomped on it. Blowing smoke out of his mouth, he turned to look at her.

"Not really, I figured you'd like to go out for dinner after a long afternoon at work."

Shanna smiled at the gesture. She wondered what changed his mind, judging from their conversation earlier. She wasn't about to sabotage that though. "Sure."

The two of them hopped in his car and drove off. They decided to go to Applebees, which Shanna was craving since last week. Jon pulled into the parking lot shortly after they decided to go. After parking, he got out of the car and opened the door for Shanna, extending his hand. Shanna smiled at him as she got out of the car, keeping her hand locked in his.

"What's the change?" she asked, hoping she didn't kill the mood.

"I just wanted to take your cute butt out to dinner. Now get inside before you freeze.." He swatted her bottom as he went to open the door for her.

After they were seated and decided what they were getting, Jon started with a little small talk. He mainly talked about the show he went to last night. Jon was a regular at that particular promotion, and he was excited that they were going to give him a title. It drove him to be even better. His logic was it was practice for when he made it to the big leagues. Shanna figured soon enough he might ask about the meltdown she had earlier in the day. Which a few minutes later he did.

"I didn't mean to get you upset earlier. Shanna, I really like you, but I'm just being honest. I don't want you to fall in love with me. I'm chasing my dreams and that's all I care about."

Shanna nodded. "I get it. But I like you, and maybe we can try it and see how it goes. I'm not one of those who is right behind you every move you make, you know?"

Jon took another sip of his Hennessey before responding. "Shanna," He warned. "I don't mind taking you out while I'm around, but listen, how will you feel if all of a sudden WWE or TNA call me up. What are you going to do? I'm dropping everything and headed that way. No one is stopping me."

Shanna frowned. He was dead on about his goals, that was for sure. She knew she couldn't change his mind, but who's to say maybe something could come out of this forbidden relationship? If anything, this was similar to a summer fling. She wasn't expecting marriage out of this. She was just ready to move on. She was somewhat healed from her experience with marriage, and didn't want to put her life on hold. It seemed to her that Jon didn't care about the fact she was married. Or is married. Shanna pretty much established it was over.

"I'll be sad, but if that's what you want, who am I to stop you?" She said. "Jon, I'm not expecting another marriage or anything like that. I'm for dating. I want to move on, and I like you enough to choose to move on with you. If you leave tomorrow, so be it. I'm grown and I'm open to whatever happens."

They finished up at the restaurant and headed back to Shanna's job so she could get her car. Afterwards, Jon wanted to hit the bar and wanted Shanna to come with him. Hesitant, Shanna agreed but knew she had her own ride if things got too crazy. The two met there and got inside. Jon payed the cover charge for the two of them and they wandered inside the bar. Seeing an empty pool table, the two started a "best of five" game.

Shanna decided she would treat Jon to another Hennessey and she settled for a Smirnoff as they started the first game. Jon wasn't a bad player at all, in fact he was very good. Shanna would consider herself novice; she only played every once in a blue moon. She managed to win the first game, with Jon winning the second one. He finished his Hennessey and got another one as the third game started.

Jon then lit a cigarette as Shanna broke the balls up. She noticed him leaned back against the wall, watching her every move as he puffed on the cigarette. Smirking, she noticed the cue ball was more towards him. She moved to the front of him and promptly bent over the table to take her shot. Biting her lip, Shanna arched her back for him, giving him reason to look at her. She didn't make the corners, so it was Jon's turn. When Shanna sat back up, she felt Jon behind her.

Jon gripped her right hip with his free hand before wrapping it around her waist. She bit her lip once more when his lips grazed her cheek. He kissed her cheek then traced his tongue towards her earlobe, following with licking along the edge of her ear and nipping at it. Shanna stifled a moan and pushed herself back against Jon in response.

"Keep that up and I'll have you bent over that kitchen table in your house, fucking the shit out of you." He groaned. Shanna giggled at the visual.

"Well I am alone tonight..." She said sweetly.

"Don't." Jon said. "I don't want to treat you like a whore." He went to make his play on the game.

The flirting continued on through the games, to which Jon ended up winning their little series. The sexual tension between Shanna and Jon rose tremendously, Shanna was sure Jon noticed it as well. Both were a little buzzed from drinking as well. That alone would get the both of them in trouble. Since Jon won, Shanna bought him yet another Hennessey. After he took a swig of it, Shanna had the urge to kiss him. She didn't know what come over her, but he was just looking so good all night; she couldn't believe she didn't think to do it earlier.

Jon was still against the wall, just chilling out and talking to Shanna. In mid-sentence, Shanna pressed her body against his and shut him up with her lips. She kissed him slowly, tasting the combination of Hennessey and cigarettes. She wrapped a arm around his neck and continued to kiss him slowly, tracing his lips with her tongue. Jon opened his lips slightly, allowing her to slip her tongue inside. Their kiss deepened, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to him.

"We should go..." he suggested.

The two left the bar and headed back to Shanna's. Shanna's thoughts ran wild in anticipation. Were they going to make out, or even sleep together? Jon could deny and avoid any relationship if he wanted to, but his actions with Shanna said otherwise. He could've ended the kiss and be on his way. No, he was traveling behind her. He was definitely open for a nightcap.

They soon pulled up to her house, and couldn't keep their hands off each other once they made it out their cars. Shanna was multitasking between kissing him and unlocking her door. Once it was unlocked Jon softly pushed her inside, closing the door behind them. He backed Shanna onto the couch and the two fell down on to it, Jon on top of her. Their tongues lashed against one another as they grinded against each other. Jon then took her leg and pulled it up to him, using his hand to caress her thigh.

Shanna adjusted herself so she could get comfortable, and ran her hands through his messy dark blonde hair. His lips found her neck, which Shanna moaned softly as he licked and sucked. Taking her free hand, Shanna began to unbutton her cardigan, which she ended up putting on as the night fell earlier. Jon noticed it immediately.

"Don't start trying to take your clothes off girl..." He said.

"I'll let you do that part..." She said breathlessly.

"Not tonight." He stopped her.

Shanna pouted at him, but sat up and smoothed out her clothing. Jon sat up as well, taking a deep breath and running his hand through his hair. Neither party said anything, the silence was deafening. Shanna's cheeks grew hot from embarrassment; she hated being rejected.

"Fuck, you do something to me. I can't help but to want you." Jon said.

Shanna half smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It was getting awkward and fast.

"Well what do you want?" She asked.

"I'll try this thing with you..." He said. "But I can't make any promises. I should go."

"Yea, that's cool...um thanks for the date?"

"You betcha." He got up and kissed her before walking out the door.

"See you at the show next week."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not know anyone mentioned in my stories. I only own Shanna and other original characters. I write for enjoyment and not**** profit.**_

Take Care  
Chapter 5

Shanna walked out of the office building confident and smiling. She had just had a job interview for a office position at a local laboratory. One of her girlfriends had told her about the opening and Shanna filled out the online application just for the hell of it. She was shocked when the manager called her and scheduled her for a interview.

As soon as she got into the car, she called Jon. Leaving a quick voicemail, she drove off to meet some friends for lunch. She was starving; she prepped for the interview all morning.

A month had passed since Jon stayed the night at her place. With the exception of one weekend where she was at work, she saw Jon at the shows, and the two did go on a couple dates to dinner after the show. Some of the local crowd began to talk about the two of them, knowing something was brewing between them. Shanna and Jon had a unspoken understanding to dodge any questions about their relationship. Plus it was no one's business. People had a tendency to talk anyway.

Jon kept his word, the two were officially dating. Of course Max didn't like it. This news somewhat severed the friendship between the two of them. They kept cordial for her sake; and sometimes they went to shows together. Shanna sure as hell didn't talk about the relationship to him. There was no need to. She was a adult and she was going to do what she pleased. Shanna didn't need his approval anymore.

Shanna got to the restaurant within a few minutes, and was ecstatic to see her friends. She had so much to tell them. With work and them being single mothers, it was hard to get a chance to hang out and catch up. Once everyone got the excitement out of the way, they began to catch up. Shanna had contemplated on telling them about Jon. She wondered if they would be happy for her.

"So, I started dating this guy a month ago." Shanna started.

"You what?" One of them said to her. "Get out!"

Shanna giggled. "Yea, his name is Jon. He wrestles, seems to be a nice guy. Instant attraction." She took a bite of salad.

"Wow, I didn't think you would ever date again." The other girl said. "What made you decide to start dating?"

"I'm ready to move on. I'm 22, and my whole life is ahead of me. I want to live it." She said.

"Did you tell him yet?" The first girl asked, raising her eyebrows at Shanna.

"No, I don't think we'll get that serious. Don't worry about it." Shanna dodged the question.

That did weigh heavy on her mind. Her dirty secret. A part of her had no idea how far she and Jon would go. They already had a couple makeout sessions, but he hadn't seen her naked. Or from the back. Shanna made herself sick worrying what he would think if he were to really take a look at her.

"Did you ever get that divorce going?"

"Hell its taking them forever, so what about y'all?" She countered.

After that, Shanna couldn't wait to get out of there. After the food was served Shanna quickly ate and pretended that she forgot something came up to avoid anymore questions about the husband that wasn't. She absolutely hated talking about him. Shanna just wanted to move on. The questions didn't even need to be asked as far as she was concerned.

It ruined any chance of having a great lunch. Shanna knew her friends cared, but sometimes they really knew how to irk her. Chris, the marriage, any talk of that killed her mood instantly. It was in the past. She really wished everyone would let it go.

Jon returned her call as soon as she walked through the door to her house. She was getting ready for work, so she put him on speaker phone as she got ready. Jon was home for a couple days and needed to get affairs in order before his next road trip. Shanna kept herself busy between the interview and some overtime at work.

"So babe, tell me what you're wearing..." Jon said to her. It made Shanna tingle and devious at the same time. It was convenient that she was pretty much nude while on the phone.

"Oh you're one of those?" She teased.

"Maybe.." He countered.

"Hm. How about I tell you this.." Shanna snapped her bra off, as she had to change it anyway. "I'm topless. But, since I'm talking to you, I feel a little, erm, spicy."

Shanna giggled as she rummaged through her intimates drawer and found her push up bra. "I hope you like red...because I think I'm gonna wear this push up bra today. Just for you."

"Is that right?" He croaked out. Shanna guessed he didn't expect her to play this game with him.

"Mmm mm. You never did answer me."

"What was the question again?" Jon's voice was a little deeper.

"I said I hope you like red..."

"Oh I love red." He sputtered out.

"Hmm, it turns out this is a combination set I have. I think I'll wear the bottom part too."

"Yes you should. Keep on and I'll ditch my bookings for you." He said.

Shanna looked at the time, she was having so much fun torturing Jon she was now behind. She was supposed to be out the door now, but here she was clad in a red bra/panty set talking dirty with Jon. She groaned in frustration.

"Pity. I'm running late. Chat later?"

Jon groaned on the other end. "Yea, have a good night...and will I see this combination soon?"

"Maybe..." She teased further.

"Girl, don't play with me, I swe.."

"Friday." She hung up.

She didn't talk to him until that Friday afternoon. Her and Max were heading to a benefit show to raise cancer awareness. Jon was smart enough to send her a text letting her know that he would be late to the show. Which was fine with Shanna since she was gonna hang with Tiffany at the door tonight to handle donations. Tiffany was the promoter's wife, she handled the tickets and cash for him.

Once her and Max got there, Shanna found Tiffany and the two of them got situated and got to work on getting things in order. Tiffany had fliers out for donation information, blood donations, etc in case anyone wanted one. Shanna set those out and had the wristlets ready for kids who showed up to the event. It wasn't long before the doors opened and people were piling in.

Shanna constantly repeated herself as she took donations on and off through the night. A couple of the regulars had battled cancer in the past, and so they made sure to point it out during the show. Plus they decided to do a raffle for the kids later on that evening. Tiffany took over that part. Once the raffle was over, Tiffany told Shanna that she had it from here. Which was a good thing, because Shanna worked up a sweat.

As soon as she got the break, Shanna walked outside to the crisp, cool air. It was nice considering the building had gotten stuffy with all those warm bodies inside. It wasn't cold yet, but it was cool out. Perfect weather in her opinion. She wore a black cardigan sweater with jeans and knee high boots to go with them complete with a grey scarf to differentiate color. She wasn't freezing in this outfit, that was for sure.

Shanna leaned on the building's exterior, looking up towards the stars. It was so chaotic inside with the matches and hot crowd. But outside it was so quiet, peaceful. There were few cars that went by the building, as it was located just outside of town. Shanna took the time to clear her mind. She wondered if Jon had made it yet.

That question was answered shortly after the thought passed. Shanna heard footsteps approach her which caused her to open her eyes. There he was, clad in his usual ripped jeans and his leather MOX jacket. It was complete with his hair a mess and a cigarette in his mouth. Shanna smiled at him and took his hand as he extended it out to her.

Pulling her to him, Jon took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed his lips on hers. Shanna groaned at the menthol taste as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Jon wrapped his free arm around her waist and kept a tight grip on her. Shanna was pretty sure he was thinking about the conversation they had the other day.

Shanna slipped her tongue in much to his approval, he responded with little aggression as Shanna ran a hand through his already messy hair. Jon abruptly broke the kiss and backed her up to the building. No words was said as he kissed her once more, removing the scarf from her neck. Taking it, he wrapped her wrists in it and hoisted them above her head. Jon then threw his cigarette down and took that hand to secure Shanna's semi bound wrists. With his free hand, he slowly snuck it underneath the sweater, making Shanna hiss at the cool contact.

"Jon, someone will come out..." She whispered.

"Concentrate on me." He kissed Shanna once more as his hand found her satin covered breast. Jon plucked her hardened nipple through the fabric, making her moan in response. He grinded against her body as his hand massaged her breast, squeezing gently.

Shanna grew hot with every touch he made, his hand finally left her tortured breast only to cup her bottom and push her against him. He let her wrists go, and Shanna wrapped her arms around his neck as the continued their deep kissing. It was a miracle that not a single person had made their way outside.

"We should stop..." She begged.

"I think we shouldn't." Taking her hand, Jon lead her towards the back entrance, where she could hear several workers hanging out amongst themselves. They didn't see the couple, as they walked past the building and towards the garage. Shanna never went this way before, and had no idea what was around. That thought went away when Jon pressed her against the building and hoisted her up.

Shanna immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as both hands pulled her sweater up. The moon was bright tonight, and so the two of them could see each other despite being away from any overlights from the parking lot. Jon grinned at the sight, as she did wear the red push up bra that was mentioned in their spicy conversation.

"I do believe red is my favorite color." He said in admiration, cupping both breasts after.

"Glad you like it.." she breathed, trying to stifle her moans. His hands felt so good on her.

The two kissed again, with Shanna wriggling herself back down on the ground. Once her feet touched the ground and she was balanced, she took it upon herself to give Jon attention in return. She let her hand snake inside his jacket to reveal he was shirtless. She then let her fingers fall down past his stomach and to the waistband of his jeans. Shanna broke the kiss and locked eyes with him as she unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down.

"I just want to touch..." She breathed as she pressed her nose to his

She slipped her hand inside his jeans and immediately grasped his hardness, stroking gently. He was already slick from the precum dripping during their encounter. Shanna placed her lips on his neck as she increased her speed on him. Jon tugged on her hair in response, lightly moaning as he placed his head in the crook of her neck. Once she slipped her thumb over his head, he gripped her wrist and pulled her hand away from him.

"Enough touching." he said.

"MOX! Match is in 10 wherever you are!" Someone shouted.

"Fuck," He muttered. "Turn around, we got a couple minutes."

He turned Shanna around and pulled her to him tightly. He quickly fumbled with the button on her jeans and once he pulled the zipper down, he slid his hand over her panties, palming her gently. Shanna moaned loudly, which prompted him to kiss her. Jon then slipped a finger inside her soaked panties and began to stroke her clitoris quickly.

"Got that pussy wet for me, don't you?" He teased.

Shanna stifled her moan and rocked her hips to his rhythm. Jon slipped a finger inside her and stroked her a few times before moving back to her clitoris. She heard someone call for him again and began to rock her hips to aid him in her climax.

"We can do it...hurry.." she begged.

Jon placed his lips on her neck and began to suckle gently while his hand moved up to her breast and began rubbing it once more. He then began lightly twisting her nipple as he pulled, while Shanna continued to fight against making noise. His finger and thumb rubbed her swollen and slick clitoris as she rocked against him. Shanna's orgasm hit instantly, causing her to bite his finger as he covered her mouth with his hand.

Jon forcefully kissed her once more before straigtening himself out and headed towards the back. Shanna waited for a couple minutes before emerging out towards the building to go back inside. That was a hell of a break. Taking a deep breath, she walked back to the building and before she could walk in, Max was out front. Cursing, she headed towards him.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"I was walking around. It got hot in there."

"Were you with Mox?"

"I was walking around." Shanna didn't want to have this conversation with him now.

"Right. You missed my match."

Shanna forgot all about his match. That means Intermission had been happening while her and Jon were making out behind the garage. She felt terrible about it, because it wasn't her intention to miss it. She wasn't gonna tell Max that she got carried away with Jon.

"Crap. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to miss it. I guess I lost track of time."

"Sure." She knew Max was pissed at her. She wasn't gonna press the issue.

She got back inside and watched Jon's match and the one after that before helping Tiffany and the concession girl, Sam clean up the concession area. That passed the time until the show was over. Max did tell her that everyone was heading to the local Denny's soon, which allowed her to be with Jon for a little while. Both of them had worked up a appetite after all.

Shanna was about to get in the car with Max when Jon called out to her. She told Max that she would meet him at the restaurant and went to go see Jon. Max then made a smart comment and drove off.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey you." He responded as he smoked a cigarette. "Are you off tomorrow?"

"Yea, why?"

Jon took another puff of his cigarette before responding. "Because after Denny's, you're traveling with me."

"Jon..."

"No worries." He said. "I got a idea for the two of us."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"You're going to be my valet."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you for the support! Thank you to princessreigns for giving me a idea as I edited the story. I know its slow, but I promise it will pick up._**

_**My Reigns/Holloway story is just about done; I'm thinking of posting it soon. It's called Obsessional Sabotage and the bestie made a video for it as well. This will make my Reigns/Holloway shippers happy! Spread the news! lol**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters of this story. I don't know Dean Ambrose, and the story is purely fictional. I wrote for enjoyment and not profit.**_

Take Care  
Chapter 6

_"You think you won Mox? First you convince her to go out with you, now you're keeping her from watching me wrestle. You aren't controlling her life!" Max said to Jon, shoving him._

_A crowd started to form out front at Denny's as Jon and Max traded words back and forth. Shanna slumped in Jon's car from embarrassment because they were arguing over her. Max was still pissed off from earlier, where Shanna missed his match because she was with Jon. She was fooling around with him and they lost track of time. That continued on into Denny's, where Max let himself get upset watching Jon and Shanna interact during the dinner._

_"I didn't force her to do anything, what's your fucking problem?" Jon asked him as he backed Max up against the building. _

_"You're not good enough for her!" Max shoved Jon off of him. "All you're going to do is hurt her!"_

_They were eventually broken up before anything could get started, but the damage was already done. Max managed to embarass himself, Shanna and Jon because his pride was hurt. So much for keeping quiet about the relationship. If Max kept on, both he and Jon would lose bookings at the show. He was being unprofessional._

_Jon got in the car and slammed the door before slamming the steering wheel. Shanna jumped at this, as he scared her. The two of them stayed quiet, the only sounds being her soft breathing and his angry, ragged one. Nothing was said as Jon pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit up a cigarette as he started the car up._

_"Fucker..." Jon muttered as the car roared to life and started to warm up._

_"I'm sorry." Shanna said softly._

_"Sorry for what? Fuck him Shanna. He probably just cost us bookings! And over something trivial."_

_"I know, just it affects me too." Shanna said. "He was pissed off since your match started. I didn't know the card, and he didn't tell me."_

_"So he expected you to just sit out there?"_

_"I guess, who knows." Shanna shrugged it off._

Shanna continued to think about that night while staring in the mirror as she applied her makeup. She was getting ready to go out to ringside with Jon for his match. She already put her hair up in a high bun and was dressed to go out. All she had to do was put on blush and she was good to go. However, the door busted open and in come Jon. Her eyes widened at the surprise.

"I just want to tell you that you better be on my side. I'm not in the mood for anyone's crap and I certainly won't take it from you. You understand me?" Shanna had nodded after every sentence, swallowing as she did so.

"I'll see you soon sweetheart."

Jon left and the cameraman signaled to Shanna the backstage skit was over. The show they had been going to aired the tapings on a local TV station. Any exposure was good exposure to Jon. He was really hellbent on making it further. This was Shanna's weekends the last six weeks. It was pretty fun, though Shanna didn't see a future in it. But it was time spent with Jon and learning about the other side of the business she grew up to love. She had never took part in anything backstage before Jon decided he wanted her to valet.

They were in a storyline where Jon's tag partner was trying to make advances on her. Of course Jon Moxley didn't take that too kindly and promptly beat the shit out of him, turning the guy face. The team split up and now they were feuding over her. She intefered in Jon's matches, and just supported him otherwise. Shanna was surprised they were taking it further and making her important. But if it meant getting Jon over she was all about it.

A hour later she met up with Jon to get ready to go out to the ring. As his music was starting up, he took a hold of Shanna's hand and gave her a quick kiss before they went out to a chorus of boos. Her and Jon took their hooked hands and raised them up as they walked to the ring. Both of them were defiant and determined to make a statement in the match.

Shanna had exited the ring and lingered along ringside as Jon and Cam McAllister started the matchup. Shanna occassionally shouted encouragements to Jon as they wrestled. Shanna ended up intefering in the match, where she tripped Cam as he ran toward the ropes. That lead Jon to do his finish and win the match.

Since they were about a hour from Shanna's they were staying there tonight. Since the makeout there, the two of them abstained from it while they were traveling on the weekends. Of course Jon usually called her before work and they texted constantly. In the back of Shanna's mind, she could only hope that Jon wasn't using her for a piece of ass. Even though it was imminent that they weren't going to last forever, Shanna knew he meant something to her. She just hoped she meant something to him as well.

"We're heading to IHOP, you in?" Jon asked her before pecking her on the lips. Shanna swore his taste mixed with menthol cigarettes was her favorite flavor.

"Yea, sure. I'm hungry myself."

They met the crew at the restaurant, which was in its dead period for the night. The clubs in the city usually let out around 2 a.m., and it was only 11:30 at night. Usually with this promotion, it was almost like a meeting of sorts, but it wasn't a requirement to go. The promoter, Wayne, liked to thank everyone for doing the show and would speak with whoever was there. He would talk over a storyline or a gimmick. Most of the time though it was the usual bullshit around the table, going over the show and sometimes random conversation.

"Shan, you did great tonight." Cam complimented her. "You should really think seriously about training."

Shanna took a sip of her Coke before responding. "Thanks, Cam. I just like to valet, but I never really thought about making a career in wrestling. I like taking care of the workers and supporting them. Never really been a behind the scenes girl. Plus, I took one bump and that was it for me."

"I see." Cam said. Jon was at the table as well listening intently. "Well Shan, you got a great look. You're beautiful, got a good body and you know how it works. Money to be made...and by the way that's a compliment."

"Thanks." Shanna blushed.

"Glad you cleared that up. Can't have you hitting on my girl outside the ring too now." Jon joked, gulping down his Dr. Pepper.

"Naw man, I got my girl at home. She had to work tonight; overtime this week."

The couple hung out at the restaurant for a couple hours before heading home for the night. Shanna had to work tomorrow afternoon, whereas Jon had a show in New York with Max. After the argument at Dennys, they eventually talked it over for Shanna's sake. That was one good thing that was going on lately. Even though Max didn't like the relationship, he eventually accepted it. He liked having Jon as a travel buddy, and both had the same goal of making it to the E. They were talking about being tag partners on XZW. Wrestling had funny ways of working things out with people. It could take days, weeks or even years but it worked. The incident was still in the back of Shanna's mind, as she had yet to tell Jon about Chris. And really that was the root of it all, and why Max was being so overprotective.

Jon pulled up to Shanna's driveway soon enough and the two hustled inside to avoid being caked by the snow. Shanna started the routine of throwing their laundry in the washer and making sure everything in the house was in order. Max still wasn't home from his show, and it would be even later when he got back.

"Hey babe, I'm hitting the shower." Jon called to her.

"Okay. You want a beer?"

"I'm good tonight; its late, and I'm getting tired." Jon rummaged through Shanna's linen closet before finding a towel and a bathcloth.

"Same here, I'm gonna wash up. If you want to sleep in my room, you can."

"Now you know I won't refuse that." Jon flashed a sheepish grin at her. "Can't wait."

Few minutes later, Shanna heard Max pull up rather fast. She continued to wash the makeup off her face, listening for anything else unusual. It wasn't unusual for Max to bring unexpected company, sometimes it was welcomed. This late at night though, Max knew not to bring a party home. But judging from the noise, she knew he had someone with him. Turning off the water, Shanna threw on a pajama set and shut her bedroom door before she was exposed to the company. Jon was in the other bathroom finishing up. He ended up shaving after the shower.

"Shanna!" Max called. "Shanna! I need you!"

Shanna threw her slippers on and rushed out to the living room. With Max was Nick, and he didn't look so good. He looked rather pale and seen better days. He had a blue cloth clamped on to his head, his hand looked glued to it.

"Let me see." Shanna said. Her eyes widened as Nick removed the cloth. He had a cut alright. It was busted open and skin was protruding out.

"The dude overdid the clothesline. He was busted open from the jump. The medic there glued the cut together but on the way home we stopped at McDonalds and the bitch opened up. It hasn't stopped bleeding."

Shanna grabbed a old towel from the linen closet and wetted it with warm water before applying it gently to the wound She instructed Max to toss the other towel. It was covered in blood. Shanna then put Nick's hand over it and went to wash her hands. Jon just came out of the bathroom then.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Bad clothesline Mox." Max said.

"Fuckin A man." Jon took a look at the cut. "You need stiches."

After Jon said that it hit Shanna. The cut, the towel, the blood. That was why Nick didn't look so good. He probably lost a good bit of blood between the match, the quick fix, and the reopening of the wound. Nick needed to go to the hospital. Shanna's maternal instinct kicked in as she walked back to her room, threw on her shoes, and threw on a coat. She then grabbed her purse and her keys. Walking back in to the living room, she stood above the three men.

"Help Nick to the car, I'm taking him to the ER."

"Shanna..." Nick moaned.

"This isn't a simple cut. You're losing too much blood and you look like shit. You need to go get stitched up and make sure you ain't got a infection searing in there. Boys." Shanna walked out to the car, followed by Max and Jon carrying Nick to the car.

Shanna buckled Nick in and started her car. Before she left, she told the other two they could stay if they wanted, and that she would be back as soon as possible. Not giving them time to answer Shanna took off and headed towards the hospital. One thing about living outside of town was it would seem like forever before you got there. But that's one of the things you learn to deal with.

And it was another thing to deal with too when you took care of these guys. You needed to make sure they get proper medical attention when needed. They weren't just wrestlers to Shanna. They were her family. She fed them, sheltered them, sometimes clothed them when they couldn't make the ends meet otherwise. This was the hard part of independent wrestling. You barely made anything if no one knows you. It doesn't pay the bills and many don't reap the benefits wrestling can offer you.

Nick got admitted in immediately and Shanna perched herself on one of the benches in the waiting room. She was really looking forward to spending a little alone time with Jon. Just cuddling and talking about life. That was her favorite thing to do with Jon. She felt close to him, maybe even bonded. There would be time for that though down the road. She just wanted to make sure Nick was okay.

A little while later, she saw Jon barrel through the electric doors. Finding her, he sat down at the end of the bench where her feet was. Nothing was said for a couple minutes, both of them had a long night. Jon placed his hand on her ankle, rubbing it gently. She could tell he was concerned too.

"They say anything yet?" He broke the silence.

"Naw," Shanna said. "They're probably cleaning it and stitching him up now. I'm sure they'll keep him for observation being he looks bad. I wanna see him first before I leave."

"I agree." He said. "You know, I really admire you for taking charge back there. I don't think many people could. I mean it wasn't a dead on emergency but you took control and I liked that."

Shanna smiled at her boyfriend. "Thanks. He's my family. I don't take care of all of you to have you shout me out in a book or promo. I see Max struggle to make it and heard so many stories of the same. I want to help. If giving you a couch to sleep on means you can continue your dream, I'm all about it. It makes me feel I'm worth something."

Jon come face to face with her and cupped her chin with his hand. "You are not worthless, you hear me? What you do is selfless and sweet on your part. It means more to those you help more then you know.." He kissed her hard.

"You mean something to me and I'll be damned if I hear those words come out of your mouth again."

Shanna was speechless. She had no idea he felt like that. Jon wasn't one to share his feelings much, but when he did you better listen. She felt the blush creep up her cheeks as she thought about what he had said to her. All she could do was nod.

"Thanks..." She whispered, offering a small smile.

A hour later, the doctor let the couple see Nick. It had turned out he was dehydrated and losing a good bit of blood didn't help matters. There was no infection in his cut, and he was stiched up. He received 6 stitches. The doctor kept him overnight so he could have fluids. Nick thanked Shanna for taking him and Jon for coming.

"Mox, thank you for sitting with Shanna." He said. "I don't know how Max feels now, but I know you will take care of her. Like she takes care of us, she deserved someone that cares for her. I think you do, and I can see it in her eyes she feels the same."

Shanna blushed for what seemed to be the 10th time this evening. It was like it was "Let's Compliment Shanna" night.

"Not a problem man," Jon said. "I'll see she's okay."

The two finally made it home and crawled into bed. It was nearing dawn, and Shanna knew her morning would be slept away. With Jon beside her, it wouldn't be so bad. It was light snow outside, it wasn't like there was much activity going on.

"So much for a nice night." Shanna giggled.

"Right?" Jon replied. "Well at least I have a little time with you."

He kissed her once more. "I meant everything I said tonight."

"I know." Shanna said. She started to drift off to sleep. But before she did, she looked at him sleepily.

"You remind me of what its like to be in love."


End file.
